


Going to the doctor

by Tina001



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Medical Examination, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina001/pseuds/Tina001
Summary: Doctor AU in which doctors Guti Hernandez and Raúl Gonzalez have to give their boyfriend Sergio Ramos a medical check-up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to state that I'm not a medical professional and therefore the procedures might not be correct in every way. Also English is not my native language and this work is not beta-read.

Sergio sat down on the couch in their living room next to his boyfriends after they had called him to talk about something. As he was looking at the serious expression both of them were wearing, he started to nervously fidget in his spot. Guti reached out with his arm, slung it around Sergio’s shoulders and pulled him into an embrace in order to comfort him. Raúl looked at his two boyfriends and sighed: “Sergio, Guti and I found out today that you have not had a check-up in ten years. Is that right?”

Sergio gulped and looked down on his lap while giving a small nod. He felt Raúls stern gaze looking at him, but he was now feeling on the verge of panicking as he remembered that both of his boyfriends were doctors. He tried to get out of Gutis embrace, but Guti only tightened his hold around him and pulled him closer. “Baby, what’s the matter? Why haven’t you been to a doctor in such a long time?”, he asked.

Sergio gulped again and then answered silently: “I have been afraid of check-ups ever since I was little. I just don’t like somebody probing around on my body whilst I don’t have any source of control or comfort.”

“Oh baby”, sighed Raúl. “Why didn’t you just come to one of us? Were you afraid we would be laughing at you?” Sergio nodded again timidly and closed his eyes in shame. He knew it was stupid that he had not gone to one of his boyfriends, but he had always been too ashamed to show them his fear.

He was startled by a hand cupping his chin and forcing his head up gently. “Sergio, open your eyes”, he heard Raúls voice. Unsurely he blinked and saw that Raúl had knelt in front of him and Guti, who still had his arm around Sergio’s shoulders.

“You know we would never laugh at you or make fun of you for anything that you are afraid of. We still have to give you a check-up because we want to make sure that you are healthy”, Raúl said. Guti made a humming sound to confirm what his boyfriend had said. Sergio tensed up in Gutis embrace which caused the older man to pull him even closer and peck him on the head. “Easy there baby. Raúl and I have already thought of a way of making this examination as comfortable as possible for you since we were wondering about reasons why you haven’t had a check-up for this long. Do you want to hear what we’re going to do?”

Sergio nodded and leaned back against Guti who started speaking again. “We are going to do this examination together. Since you mentioned to need a source of comfort, one of us is going to do the medical procedure whilst the other one is going to hold and comfort you. Who is going to do what is your decision and it can vary during the examination. To give you more control, you can say stop at any time during the examination whenever you need a break or something frightens you. We can’t leave these procedures out of course, but we will talk about it and find a way to make you more comfortable during it. How does that sound, Sese?”, Guti finished his little monologue.

Sergio nodded slowly and asked: “I guess I would be able to do this with your help. When do you want to do it?” Raúl who was still kneeling in front of him, answered: “We thought of doing it tomorrow as we all have three free days which should give us plenty of time to deal with everything. You also won’t have too much time to worry about it.” Sergio nodded and cuddled back into Guti, who chuckled and motioned for Raúl to join them on the couch.

-“-

To say Sergio was nervous would be an understatement. His boyfriends had gone to get their office, which they had at home for emergencies, ready for his examination. Sergio was pacing around the living room when he heard someone entering the room. Looking over he saw Raúl standing there, chuckling lightly. He nearly flew into his boyfriends arms in need of comfort. Raúl seemed to get the message and held him tightly to his own body. Sergio felt a hand brush over his hair and Raúl whispered into his ear: “Now baby, are you ready? Remember we won’t do anything that scares or hurts you, so just relax.” Sergio nodded and let Raúl lead him to the office where he knew Guti was waiting.

Once they were in front of the door, Sergio took a deep breath and opened it. Guti, who was sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room, smiled brightly at him and stood up to take Sergio in his arms as well. Sergio sighed contently when he felt a hand brushing through his hair repeatedly. Raúl behind them chuckled after a few minutes and Guti pulled Sergio to sit with him on a chair in front of the desk. Raúl took his seat opposite of them as he knew that Guti was the one who could comfort Sergio the most. “Okay baby”, he started, “to begin with, we have to ask you a few questions regarding your health and conditions in the past. I am quite sure that we know the answers to a lot of them already but I’m going to ask them nevertheless, okay?”

Sergio nodded and answered the questions dealing with living conditions, stress levels, nutrition and diet, sports and physical activity and general health conditions and sicknesses.

“Okay, now I have one more question and I want you to answer it truthfully, okay?”, said Guti, on whose lap he was still seated. Sergio nodded and waited for Guti to formulate his question. “Is there any pains or sicknesses that you have not told us about until now?”

Once Sergio heard that question he knew that Guti had found out about the secret he had kept from his boyfriends for the past months which hadn’t been easy due to them all living together. He blushed and lowered his head. Guti behind him mumbled “I knew it” and started to rub Sergios back comfortingly. Raúl got up from his seat and cupped Sergios chin like he had done the previous evening. “Sergio, what have you kept to yourself?”

Sergio only tensed and looked to Guti for help, who sighed and told Raúl: “I don’t know for sure, but it seems like he has some kind of pain in his stomach. I caught him getting up at night to get a hot water bottle a few times. I’m sure it is not his appendix because I checked when he slept. In addition he also seems to have some pain in his back.”

Raúl looked at Sergio and asked gently: “Is that true baby?” Sergio only nodded and mumbled an apology. “It’s fine sweetie”, said Raúl, “that just means that we have to pay special attention to those parts of your body today, okay?” Sergio reluctantly nodded because he knew the older man was right and let Raúl and Guti cuddle him for some moments.  

But that time ended as Raúl pulled away and looked right into Sergio’s eyes. “Okay baby, we’re going to start now. Could you please hop up on the table for us?”, he asked and motioned for the examination table near the wall. Sergio nodded shakily and went over to sit on top of it. Guti smiled at him reassuringly and started to explain: “We’re now going to check your head, eyes, nose, ears, mouth and throat. Who do you want to do it or should we just start and you tell us once something is up?”

Sergio considered this for a moment and told them to just start with it. Guti and Raúl nodded and came over to him. Raúl sat down next to him and grabbed his hand while Guti laid his hands on his thighs to move them apart in order for him to stand in between them. Sergio gulped as his boyfriend lifted his hands to his head. “I am now going to check your neck and head for any bruises or abnormalities. Just lay your head on my shoulder, will you?”

Sergio laid his head on Gutis shoulder and felt the hands of his boyfriend feeling over his neck and up through his hair, feeling and massaging the skin of his head. He sighed contently and relaxed into the hold of his boyfriends. Raúl was holding one of his hands while Guti had his free hand placed on Sergios back. His reaction earned him a chuckle from both of them.

All too soon Guti was done and he told Sergio to move his head back again. While Sergio complied, Raúl left his side and moved to sit behind him. Once the youngest was upright again, Raúl wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back to rest against his chest. Guti smiled and continued to lightly probe Sergios face to feel for any sources of pain there. As he found none, he spoke up again: “Okay Sese, I’m now going to check your eyes. Just keep them open and look at the wall behind me.”

He then started to shine a light into Sergios eyes, which didn’t work out that well. At the first traces of light Sergio clamped his eyes firmly shut and looked frustrated because he couldn’t bring himself to get this done properly. Raúl noticed the younger one tensing up and spoke up: “It’s alright. We’re just going to do this differently okay?” Sergio nodded and Guti sent him a questioning look as he got up from his seat behind Sergio and moved to stand next to Guti. There he started to explain his idea to his boyfriends: “Guti is going to hold you in his arms and you are going to look over his shoulder at me. I’ll be doing the eye examination and Guti will be there to hold you okay?” Sergio nodded and Guti took him into his arms.

As Raúl suspected the youngest one relaxed a lot once Guti held him. He was still clinging to the blond like a baby koala as Guti whispered in his ear to look at Raúl. Sergio complied and Raúl shone the light in his eyes whilst looking at him with a smile. Once he was finished, he knew that for all the difficult parts of the following examinations Guti would be the one to comfort Sergio as he seemed to be more able to get their boyfriend to relax. It had always been like this, but it wasn’t that Sergio didn’t trust Raúl.  It just seemed to be easier for him to let Guti hold him while Raúl did the procedures.

Once Raúl was finished, Guti took over the examination again. “So Sese, I’m now going to check your nose.” Sergio nodded but looked over to Raúl searching for comfort as Guti pulled an otoscope out of a drawer. Raúl moved to sit behind him again and laid one hand on his forehead to get Sergio to rest his head against his shoulder. Raúls hand stayed on Sergio’s forehead as Guti slid the otoscope into his nose. After he was done, Guti pulled it out and Sergio scrunched up his nose which earned him an amused chuckle by both of his boyfriends. Guti then felt along his nose and after he was done, Raúls hand released his forehead. Sergio decided to leave his head on Raúls shoulder.

Guti moved on to his throat, feeling for any abnormalities. As he was checking the lymph nodes beneath his ear, Sergio started squirming uncomfortably. Guti immediately stopped and Raúl asked: “What’s wrong, Sergio? Does it hurt?” Sergio shook his head and explained: “I just don’t like to have my ears touched under medical circumstances.” Guti smiled at his sheepish confession and said: “I’m not going to check your ears now; we’ll do that later, okay? No need to feel stressed about it.” Sergio nodded and let Guti continue his work. Once he was finished, he asked Sergio to open his mouth. Raúl had put his arms around Sergio and was holding him close to his chest. The youngest opened his mouth a little hesitantly and Guti started to check the insides of his throat. Before Sergio could realise it, the blond one swapped the back of his throat with a cotton swab. He started to protest immediately after Guti was finished but the blond only grinned and kissed his younger boyfriend.

After that being done Guti sighed and looked right into Sergio’s eyes: “We’re going to check your ears now. Do you want a break before that or can we continue?”

Sergio looked at Guti with a scared expression and mumbled: “Could you please hold me and Raúl does the examination?” His boyfriends couldn’t deny him of his wish and Raúl got up from behind him saying: “What about you lay your head in Gutis lap while I’m examining your ears? That way you have Guti to hold you and Guti can make sure that you don’t move and hurt yourself during the procedure.” Sergio nodded and lay down with his head in Gutis lap once the blond was seated. He turned his head in the direction of Gutis stomach as he didn’t want to see the otoscope Raúl was going to use. Both of his boyfriends seemed to get the message as Guti placed his hands on the side of his head over and below his ear. As Sergio glanced up at him he was met with a reassuring smile of his older boyfriend. The youngest heard Raúl approaching them and tensed up.

“Shhh Sese, it’s not going to hurt. I’ll be careful yeah?” Raúl mumbled to comfort his pent-up boyfriend. As he was standing next to him, he placed his free hand slightly over Sergios eye to prevent him from seeing the ortoscope and freak out. As the instrument entered Sergios ear he tensed up even more and whimpered slightly. Gutis face showed a concerned expression as he asked: “Does it hurt, Sergio?” His younger boyfriend answered: “No, but I don’t like it. Hurry up Raúl, please.” Raúl made a comforting sound and soon after took the ortoscope out of his boyfriend’s ear. Sergio relaxed slightly but seemed confused as the hands of Guti didn’t release him. “Raúl still has to feel around to make sure everything is alright”, explained Guti. Soon after Sergio felt a hand lightly massaging and probing the area around and behind his ear. After Raúl was done Guti took his hands away from the sides of his head and helped him to sit up.

The blond quickly moved to his boyfriends other side and helped him lay down again. The same procedure was repeated and as the ortoscope entered Sergios other ear he whimpered again, but louder than the last time. Raúl immediately stilled his motions and said: “Sergio, you have to be honest: Does this hurt?” Sergio answered: “It doesn’t exactly hurt, it’s just incredibly sensitive.” Raúl and Guti shared a look and silently agreed to have a look at it again later. Sergio was released and once he sat up, was cuddled into an embrace by both of his boyfriends.

Once Raúl and Guti had made sure that Sergio was not tensed up anymore, Raúl got up again. Guti pulled Sergio onto his lap as Raúl pulled a blood pressure monitor out of a drawer. Sergio didn’t look to happy but rolled up his sleeve as Raúl had asked him to. During the whole procedure of having his blood pressure measured the youngest hid his face in the crook of Gutis neck and squeezed his boyfriends hand with the one that Raúl didn’t need.

Finally the monitor was taken away from his arm, but Raúl still kept his wrist in his hand. As Sergio decided to look what he was doing, he found out that Raúl was checking his pulse with a concentrated expression on his face. Contently he nodded and said: “It’s a quite fast, but I guess that’s because of all the tensing up and your nerves. Nevertheless we’re going to monitor this to make sure it’s completely fine.” Guti nodded as well and brushed his hand through Sergios hair.

Sergio sighed and relaxed back against Guti. After a few moments the blond gently helped him off his lap and stood up again. He stood in front of Sergio again and laid his hands on his younger boyfriend’s hips. “For the next examinations you’ll have to take your shirt off, baby”, he explained and then helped Sergio out of his shirt. Raúl, who had sat down behind Sergio again, asked: “Are you cold, Sese?” Sergio declined and looked over to Guti. The blond took out a stethoscope and placed the buds in his ears. “Lean back against Raúl, Sese. This is going to be a little cold, but it’s going to warm up soon”, he explained. Sergio did as he was told and Guti placed the bell of the stethoscope on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. He moved it around a couple of times and then removed it.

“Come here, baby”, he mumbled and let Sergio lean on him in order to listen to his lungs on his back. “Breathe with me”, he told the youngest and started breathing deeply. Sergio quickly copied him and Guti finished listening to Sergios lungs. “Seems like everything is fine here”, he said and smiled as Sergio relaxed against him.

“Okay baby, I know you won’t really like the next examination”, said Raúl. Sergio sent him a questioning look and Guti placed a light hand on his stomach. After realizing what this meant, Sergio clung to Guti and looked so genuinely scared that it nearly broke his boyfriends’ hearts. Guti and Raúl exchanged a glance and Guti moved to lie on the examination table. Then he pulled Sergio to lie in between his legs with his back on Gutis chest. “Remember to tell us if anything is wrong, okay?”, Raúl asked and only received a nod from a scared Sergio. Raúl decided to take it easy at first and placed the bell of the stethoscope on Sergios belly to listen to his insides. As he found nothing wrong there, he sent Sergio a reassuring smile. Then he put his hands on Sergios belly and the younger one tensed up almost immediately. “Hey, Sergio, baby, relax”, mumbled Guti. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

Sergio relaxed slightly and Raúl started to feel around his belly. At a certain spot the youngest whimpered loudly as if he was in pain. Raúl stopped and Guti asked concerned: “Baby, did that hurt?” Sergio nodded and Raúl felt around the spot more carefully this time. Sergio still tensed up and it was obvious that he was in pain. Raúl looked at Guti and said: “It isn’t anything major but I guess he has some kind of tenseness here.” Guti moved one of his hands from holding Sergio to the spot Raúl was pointing at and felt around as well. He nodded and confirmed Raúls diagnosis. Then he turned Sergios head towards him and explained to him: “As Raúl said, it’s nothing serious or dangerous. We are going to do an ultrasound now to be 100% sure and then we’ll tell you how we are going to get rid of it, okay baby?” Sergio nodded and Raúl went to get the ultrasound machine.

He spread the gel on Sergio’s belly. The youngest one flinched because it was cold. Guti only chuckled and cuddled Sergio even closer to him. As he noticed the younger one tensing up, he mumbled: “I promise you that this is not going to hurt. Raúl will only slide over it with the wand and then it’s done. You can relax now.” Sergio nodded and Raúl continued the examination. Guti was looking at the monitor as well and after some time Raúl finished the ultrasound and wiped the gel from the belly of his boyfriend. He then looked at Sergio and explained: “Okay Sese, our diagnosis has been proven right. Some of your muscles have been cramping up and didn’t release the built up tension. I guess it’s a stress reaction of your body. To relieve the tension we’ll give you stomach massages every evening for the following week, but we’ll talk about the details later, okay?” Sergio nodded gladly and asked for a break. Of course his boyfriends didn’t deny him and cuddled him for some time.   

After Guti noticed that Sergio seemed to be way more relaxed he stood up and pulled Sergio with him. Sergio watched him confused but as soon as Guti told him to step out of his trousers he blushed but did as he was told. Raúl sat on the table in the same spot as Guti during the ear examination and motioned for Sergio to lie down. Sergio placed his head in Raúls lap and smiled as the older one carded his hands through his hair. Guti started feeling down his legs, over his knees until he reached his ankles. He turned and twisted them a couple of times to make sure everything was fine. He soon finished this part of the examination and told Sergio to sit up.

“Now sweetie, I don’t really know whether you’re going to like the next examination but you’ll have to take your boxers off as well”, he told Sergio and watched him blush. Even though they were together for over six years now, Sergio was still a little shy when it came to nakedness and sex. Raúl helped his youngest boyfriend to take his underwear off and helped him to lie down on his stomach. He placed a pillow beneath Sergios head and got himself a stool to sit down next to his head. Once they were settled, Guti started to speak again: “I’m just going to take your temperature now. I guess a prostate exam is not needed because Raúl and I both know that yours is healthy and working.” Sergio blushed even deeper at that and hid his face in the pillow. Both of his boyfriends chuckled and Raúl started to pet their boyfriends hair. Guti took out an anal fever thermometer and lubed it up. Then he pulled Sergios ass cheeks apart and pushed it into his hole. Sergio tensed up slightly but relaxed again quickly. A few moments later Guti took the thermometer out again and seemed to be satisfied with the result. As soon as Guti was done Sergio scrambled into his boxers again which made both of his boyfriends smile.

“Okay Sese, lie back down as before I still have to check your back”, said Guti and watched how the youngest hesitated. “What’s the matter, baby? Do you want Guti to hold you?”, asked Raúl but Sergio shook his head. “What exactly are you going to do?”, he asked instead. Guti explained to him that it was going to feel like a back massage and Sergio lay back down. Not long after he felt Gutis hands feeling along his spine and probing at his muscles. As Guti was finished Sergio sat back up and looked at him. The blond one didn’t look completely happy and Sergio started to worry. Raúl quickly sensed it and asked Guti what was wrong. Guti replied: “It’s nothing serious, don’t worry. You’re just pretty tensed up which I don’t like but otherwise your back is fine.” Raúl smiled and looked at Sergio: “I guess we’re finished with the examination now. Why don’t you put on your clothes again and we’ll talk about it in the living room?” Sergio smiled brightly at his boyfriends and made them laugh once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second chapter is done :) I'm thinking about making a series out of this with some other incidents in Sergios, Gutis and Raúls life's toghether. Once again: I'm not a medical professional and English is not my native language so please forgive me any mistakes I might have made ...

Back in the living room all three of them were cuddled up on the couch with Sergio in the middle of his boyfriends. “Okay, now let’s talk about what we found out during the examination”, Raúl said. Sergio tensed up involuntarily which caused Guti to pull him closer against his body. Sergio looked at Raúl expectantly and a little bit worried.

Raúl started to speak: “Well first of all, I am incredibly proud of you for trusting us and getting through this examination without complications. But now for the results: We found out that something is up with your ears since you tensed up a lot as soon as I slid the ortoscope into your ears. The next thing is the high pulse and heart frequency that Guti and I noticed. Of course the tenseness in your stomach that apparently has been causing you pain for quite a long time now. And the tension in your back is not something we can forget about.”

As Sergio heard all of this, he gulped nervously but gathered the courage to ask: “And what are you going to do now?” Guti smiled at the insecure tone of voice of Sergio and answered: “Well, we are going to check your ears again tomorrow. The high pulse and heart frequency were probably caused by your nerves, but we still want to monitor it to make sure it’s nothing serious. For that we are going to hook you up to a heart monitor tomorrow for some time and we’ll also check your pulse regularly for the next days. As for your stomach Raúl already told you, we’re going to give you stomach massages in order to release the tension every evening. Your back is also going to get a massage or two but after that it should be as good as new again. In addition we are going to give you a second check-up tomorrow because we noticed some special examinations that we still have to do with you. Do you have any more questions, baby?”

Sergio looked quite scared after hearing these words from Guti. He looked at Raúl for help who then placed a comforting hand on his stomach and stroked over it lightly. “Sese you don’t have to be scared. The examinations tomorrow are going to be a little more intense but they will be taking place with both of us in the room and you won’t be alone or without control. The stomach massages will start lightly and not full force at the beginning. And I guess the back massages will be more of a relaxing kind that you’ll need after the next days.” Sergio nodded and cuddled deeper into Guti who smiled gently and asked: “What about we’re going to bed? Sese seems to be quite done after today which I can absolutely understand.” Raúl nodded and they both ignored Sergios protests in that regard.

A little while later all three of them lay cuddled up in bed as Sergio started to squirm around between them. Raúl cuddled him close and asked: “Hey baby what’s up?” Sergio only whimpered pained and clutched his stomach. Raúl sighed and woke up Guti who stirred immediately as he heard their youngest boyfriend whimper.  “I’m going to get him a hot water bottle”, whispered Raúl. Guti nodded and cuddled Sergio close to his body.

As Raúl returned with the hot water bottle he saw Sergio lying on his back with Guti sitting next to him. “I think a massage would do wonders for his pain but I didn’t want to do this without him having someone to cuddle with”, explained the blond and Raúl nodded. He gathered Sergio in his arms with his back pressed against his chest. Guti had already taken Sergios shirt off and now placed a gentle hand on his belly. Sergio whimpered and tried to shrink closer to Raúl as Guti began to massage the hurting and palpably cramping area on their boyfriend’s belly. 

After good 20 minutes Sergio started to relax under Gutis hands which relieved his boyfriends immensely. Finishing off his massage, Guti placed the hot water bottle on his boyfriend’s stomach and took him in his arms again. “Thank you”, Sergio mumbled and started to drift off to sleep exhaustedly. Raúl watched him fall asleep and sighed: “I think we’ll have to do another examination on his belly tomorrow.” Guti nodded and soon after all three of them were fast asleep again.

-“-

Sergio woke up to someone stroking his hair. Keeping his eyes closed he snuggled more into the hand caressing his head and heard a light chuckle beside him. Opening his eyes he saw that Guti was sitting next to him with a smile on his face. After some more time of cuddling and some kissing, Guti spoke up: “Okay Sergio, I know you won’t really like this, but Raúl and I have decided to run some more examinations on you especially concerning what we found out yesterday. Why don’t you get changed and come to the office with me?”

Sergio nodded sighing and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt knowing that after last night’s events he wouldn’t get out of this. Guti slung an arm around his shoulders and lead him to the office. Standing in front of the door, Sergio asked: “But what about breakfast?” Guti sighed and answered: “You’ll find out about that in a minute.” Confused Sergio opened the door and saw Raúl sitting at the desk, starring at the computer with a frown. He looked up as he heard them entering and stood up to kiss Sergio. Eventually Guti pulled Sergio to sit in his lap on one of the chairs in front of their desk and Raúl sat behind it, just like the previous day.

“Okay baby, I guess you’re wondering why Guti didn’t let you have breakfast today, right?”, Raúl asked and received a nod from Sergio. “Well, we have to do an examination of your blood and for that you have to be completely sober. We thought about doing it now, so you can eat after that. How does that sound?”, Raúl explained to Sergio and watched his expression getting more scared with every word he said. Guti tightened his hold on their boyfriend and whispered comforting words into his ear. Seeing that Sergio was at least a little distracted by that, Raúl went to gather everything he would need for the blood test. Guti stood up with Sergio and lead the shaking boy to the exam table.

He helped him sit on top of it and took Sergio in his arms again. The youngest was clinging to his blond boyfriend and watching Raúl over Gutis shoulder. Raúl approached them and said: “Sergio, I know you don’t like this, but we’re only doing this to make sure you’re healthy, you know that right? Could you please give me one of your arms to get this done quickly?” Sergio nodded and unravelled one of his arms from his tight hold on Guti. Guti moved one of his hands to the back of Sergios head and helped him to bury his face in the crook of his neck.

Raúl quickly swabbed the crook of his boyfriends elbow with a disinfectant wipe and tied a band around his upper arm. Guti tightened his hold on Sergio and Raúl pierced his skin with the needle. Sergio started to whimper quietly into Gutis neck but stayed still. After he was done, Raúl took out the needle and disposed it. He then placed a band aid over the spot where the needle had pierced the skin and stroked through Sergios hair. Some moments later Sergio looked up again and threw himself into Raúls arms. Guti decided to leave them alone for a little bit and went to grab something to eat for Sergio.

As he came back into the room carrying a plate with pancakes and fruits, he saw Raúl and Sergio cuddled up on the sofa they had in the back of the office as well. He sat down next to them and Sergio smiled brightly at the sight of the breakfast.

After the youngest had finished his food, he asked shyly: “What are you going to do next?” Both of his boyfriends smiled at him reassuringly and Guti answered: “Well, we thought of hooking you up on a heart monitor for an hour now, to monitor your heart frequency which has been quite high yesterday. We’re still quite sure it was caused by your nerves, but this is just to double check. Okay baby?” Sergio nodded and Raúl helped him to take his shirt off. They made him lie down on the couch and stuck little pads with cables attached to them onto his chest, arms and two on his feet. Sergio reached out with his hand towards them but Guti only said: “Sorry baby, but we can’t touch you during this. But I promise we’ll be right here next to you.”

Sergio gulped but nodded and after some final petting of his hair, Raúl started the monitor. As promised his boyfriends stayed sitting right next to him for the whole time and all three of them talked for the time Sergio was hooked onto the monitor. After some time the monitor started beeping faster and Sergio gave it an anxious look. But Guti only chuckled and started peeling of the pads from his boyfriend’s body while Raúl went to get the reading and put the monitor away again. Coming back to them Raúl smiled and showed Guti the reading. Guti then proceeded to tell Sergio that his heart frequency hand slowed down quite a lot but there were still some irregularities. Sergio asked concerned what they would do about that but they only told him, that they were going to hook him up to a heart monitor a couple of times more during the following months.

“Okay Sergio, let’s move over to the table again, okay? We’re now going to check your ears again since you tensed up quite a lot during that examination yesterday”, said Guti and received an unhappy and slightly scared look from Sergio. Guti sat down on the table and Sergio lay down in the same position as the day before. Raúl looked at him questioningly and asked: “Sergio, we want you to be completely honest with us: Did the ear examination yesterday hurt you?” Sergio closed his eyes for a moment and answered timidly: “Yes, but it was not that bad.” Guti sighed: “Why didn’t you tell us immediately?” Sergio only lowered his eyes and bit his lower lip ashamed. Raúl sighed and told him: “Okay, I’m going to check your ears again but more thoroughly this time. If anything only hurts the slightest I want you to tell us about it, okay?” Sergio nodded and looked up at Guti fearing that he had disappointed his boyfriend. Guti seemed to notice what upset Sergio and he smiled down at him gently. Raúl took the ortoscope and placed it in Sergios ear gently.

Sergio winced and Guti asked him: “What’s wrong baby? Does this hurt?” Sergio answered quietly: “It just feels some kind of sore, but hurting is not the right word for it.” Raúl took the instrument out and picked up a flashlight which he shone into his boyfriend’s ear. He noticed the red colouring and told Guti about it who bent over Sergio to have a look at it himself. Then he helped Sergio to change position and lay back down on his other side.

Raúl looked into the youngest ones other ear with the flashlight too and noticed it was even redder than the other one. He showed his findings to Guti again who seemed to be thinking about the different options and treatments already. When they were finished, he and Guti allowed Sergio to sit up again and told him about their results. The youngest one listened to them intently and then proceeded to ask: “And what are you going to do about it? I mean is there any kind of treatment for it?” Guti smiled and answered: “For now we are just going to watch how it develops. It could be the beginning stages of an ear infection which we don’t hope. In that case there will be some medical treatment to endure for you. The other option is that these are only traces of the cold weather outside. It will soon fade away then.”

After a while of cuddles, Raúl spoke up again: “Okay now Sergio, we have to do another examination on your belly. This is especially necessary after last night’s events.” Sergio nodded and looked to Guti for comfort. “You can stay sitting in my lap if you’d like”, the blond explained. “Raúl will only feel around for starters, okay?” Sergio nodded and Raúl placed his hands gently near the spot he had seen Guti massage the previous night. He felt around and felt Sergio suck in a sharp breath as well as tensing up. The oldest one sighed and said: “I hate to say this, but I guess we need to give you a shot to help your stomach muscles relax. All the tensing up and moving around is not doing your stomach any good and there is no chance for it to heal under these circumstances.”

As soon as these words had left Raúls lips, Sergio tried to break free of Gutis hold. When he realized there was no way that Guti was going to let him go, he started sobbing: “Please, no, Raúl, you can do anything, but no shot, please, I don’t want this!” It broke his boyfriends’ hearts hearing him sob like this but both of them knew that this was the only possible solution. “Hey baby, shh, calm down, we’re not doing anything yet”, whispered Guti as he and Raúl tried to comfort Sergio. After quite a long time Sergio finally stopped sobbing but still looked like he was on the verge of breaking into tears again. Raúl took his face in his hands and asked gently: “Sergio, baby, I know you’re afraid of getting a shot. Is there anything we can do to make this more comfortable for you?”

Sergio only shrugged insecurely but then Guti spoke up and suggested: “What about we’re doing this on the couch? I guess that’s more comfortable for all of us. You could lie in my or Raúls arms and cuddle while the other one is giving you the shot. Would that be better?” Sergio nodded shakily and let Guti carry him over to the couch. As Guti wanted to lie down with his younger boyfriend, Sergio voiced a wish: “Could maybe Raúl hold me while you are doing the shot?” Of course Raúl immediately took him into his arms and cuddled him close with Sergios back to his chest. He slung both of his arms around Sergio to make him feel loved and cared for and to remind him that he was there for him.

Guti who had turned away to prepare the shot, looked over at them and smiled at Sergio: “Close your eyes baby. It won’t do you good to see this. Just turn your head to Raúl, close your eyes and think of something nice okay?” Sergio complied and did as he was told. Guti then set the needle on his stomach and pushed it into the tender skin. Sergio whimpered and squirmed around for a moment, but both of his boyfriends whispered comforting words and praises to him and he stilled again.

Guti then pushed the medicine out of the syringe and into Sergio’s body. He and Raúl both winced in sympathy for their younger boyfriend as they knew that this was not the most comfortable feeling. Raúl felt something wet on his neck and saw that Sergio was crying silently. He began stroking the younger ones hair since that was always a good method to calm him down. However it didn’t work out this time. The two older men shared a concerned look and Guti asked: “Sergio, baby, what’s up? What exactly is hurting?” Sergio didn’t look at Guti while he whimpered: “Take it out, please, it hurts, it’s burning, please, just take it out.” New tears continued to flow down his cheeks. Guti slowly pulled the needle out of their boyfriend’s stomach once there was no fluid left in it and disposed it quickly.

The blond then put his hands on Sergios belly again and gently began to massage the area, in which the medicine had been injected to try and help the medicine spread around in Sergios cramped up stomach muscles. At the first contact Sergio tensed up immensely, but Raúl murmured in his ear: “Sese, relax, okay baby? It’s only Guti. He will never hurt you. Let him massage you, hmmm? I promise it’s going to help with the burning, okay?” Sergio nodded and let Guti continue his ministrations. After some minutes he felt his stomach begin to settle down but Guti showed no intention to stop his massage any time soon. Due to the exhaustion of the examinations, the comforting massage on his belly and being wrapped up safely in Raúls arms, Sergio started to fall asleep.

Guti and Raúl noticed that their boyfriend had given in and fell asleep. Guti gently picked him up and carried him to their bedroom where he lay down with him. Raúl followed him not long after since he had cleaned the office and their used tools quickly. Both of them watched their boyfriend sleep contently and started to discuss about the further treatment of Sergio.

-“-

This time Sergio was woken by the smell of freshly cooked dinner. As he stirred in bed he heard a voice say: “Hey sleepyhead. How are you?” The youngest noticed Raúl sitting at the end of the bed and smiling at him. Returning his smile he answered: “I’m feeling quite good actually. But I really am hungry.” Raúls face showed a relieved expression and he asked: “And what about you belly, Sese? And please, be honest with me, we only want to help you.” Sergio nodded and seemed to be thinking shortly. Then he told Raúl: “My stomach feels kind of funny, but it is not hurting. That’s a good sign, isn’t it?”

“It is indeed. I guess that the funny feeling is an aftermath of the shot since the medicine was there to relax at least some of your muscles. It might be feeling a little numb as well, but no need to worry about that. And it also is a good sign that you are hungry as well. Lucky you, that I decided to cook for tonight”, said Guti who was now leaning in the doorframe. Sergio got up and followed his boyfriends into their living room where Guti had placed different tapas on the small table in front of the couch.

Having dinner was relaxing for all three of them. They chatted, laughed, fed each other, kissed and joked around. After they were finished they cuddled up together with Sergio being in the middle as always. Eventually Sergio couldn’t hold back the questions that he was dying to have an answer to and asked shyly: “What are the results of today? What’s wrong with my ears? Is my stomach now completely okay again? What about my heart?”

Guti and Raúl chuckled at his flood of questions and Guti began to answer: “Sese you don`t have to worry. We’re still not entirely sure about your ears and as I told you before the redness and soreness can be either signs of a beginning infection or only traces of the cold weather outside. We are going to look into your ears every evening until we know where it came from. But don’t worry: We don’t have to use the ortoscope since the flashlight is enough for this purpose. But I’m already warning you: If you are coming down with an ear infection, you might have to go back to our office sooner than you’d like to.” After having said this Guti grinned at Sergio and kissed him before he could protest. Raúl only chuckled at their behaviour.

Raúl then continued Gutis explanation: “Now regarding your stomach: It surely is not okay yet but I hope that the shot helped to release some of the tension and it will heal quicker now. We’re going to give you stomach massages regularly now since the tension is still there. If this doesn’t work out – which I really doubt – I’m afraid we’ll have to give you another shot then. But as I said: No need to worry about that now since it’s quite unlikely to happen. That’s the short-term plan for your belly. I already guessed that cramping up muscled is a stress reaction of your body, so whenever you are stressed Guti and I will do little check-ups on your stomach to make sure that the whole story doesn’t repeat itself.” Sergio nodded understanding Raúls point. The older man lightly stroked over Sergios belly and smiled at his relaxed boyfriend.

Guti watched his two boyfriends fondly and added: “Your heart is fine as well Sese. The heart monitor noticed some changes throughout the hour of having you hooked up on it but from what we saw and also heard yesterday, it’s nothing serious. Maybe we’ll hook you onto the monitor a couple of times during the next months to make sure everything is completely fine but the only challenge in that for you is going to hold still for a longer period of time. Also we are going to run a basic examination on you every six months to keep you healthy and updated on vaccines, shots or any other treatments you might need.” Sergio pouted after Guti had said that, but his eyes showed that he was deeply grateful to have such amazing and caring boyfriends.

-“-

Sometime later they all decided to call it a day and get ready for bed. As Sergio came into their bedroom he saw his boyfriends waiting for him. Something in their faces told him that he still had to endure some more medical checks before getting a good night’s sleep. His assumption was proven right when Guti explained to him that they were only going to quickly look into his ears, measure his pulse and heart frequency and give him a light belly massage. Sergio nodded knowing that any protest wouldn’t get him anywhere and cuddled up to Guti.

Raúl smiled at Sergio as he saw that he was trying to hide his insecurity from them. He took Sergios wrist gently and started to measure his pulse. After he was finished with his task he slightly stroked over the youngest ones wrist and hand.

Then he let his hands wander upwards and stroked Sergios hair back behind his ears. Guti looked at Sergio slightly concerned as he felt his boyfriend tense up at the thought of Raúl checking his ear. Raúl seemed to have felt that as well and only continued to stroke over Sergios hair and also occasionally brush over his ear. It took Sergio sometime to relax again and only then Raúl picked up the flashlight and shone it into their boyfriend’s ear. He saw that the redness had gone away slightly and decided that he could still check the soreness the next day as he didn’t want to put Sergio through more than he already had to endure.

Guti gently coaxed Sergio to turn over and snuggle into Raúl instead. He began to touch his boyfriends other ear but Sergio whimpered quietly and told them: “It’s sore.” Guti looked at the younger one with a little bit of concern but Raúl decided to not make a fuss about it: “That’s fine Sese. I already expected that since this ear seemed to be more affected than the other one. As long as it doesn’t hurt there is no reason for us to extend this examination.” Guti nodded and only shone the flashlight into Sergios ear. He seemed satisfied with the result and told that to his boyfriends as well.

The blond one then took a stethoscope from the nightstand and started listening to Sergios heartbeat. Finding nothing wrong there he smiled at both of his boyfriends and let his hands wander down to Sergios belly.

The younger one snuggled more into Raúl as Gutis hand reached the spot of the injection but stayed still for his boyfriends. Guti smiled and started to gently massage the area. When his massage got a little deeper, Sergio started to squirm around and Guti felt light cramps underneath his hands. Raúl noticed Sergios discomfort and whispered: “Shhh, baby, relax. Nothing is wrong. Just let Guti help you, okay? Relax. Everything is alright.” The words seemed to calm Sergio down a little and after some more minutes he started to fall asleep like he had done in their office earlier that day. Both Raúl and Guti smiled and tucked him in between them. Not long after all three of them were fast asleep and Sergio cuddled deeper into his boyfriends’ embrace instinctively.


End file.
